


Trying not to love you (only makes me love you more)

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, fetus ziam, no homo?, one direction - Freeform, x factor - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam didn’t expect Zayn to join him after he left the room of the boys.<br/>They were horrible. But that is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying not to love you (only makes me love you more)

Liam didn’t expect Zayn to join him after he left the room of the boys.  
They were horrible. But that is what happened.  
He didn’t know how to feel about it He was happy it is Zayn he’s the closest to him but at the same time he was nervous why? His feelings for this boy at one stage couldn’t be defined as a feeling you would have for a friend but something more something he was afraid to admit.  
They spent their days listening to music, practicing a bit, reading/discussing comics they had so many things in common  
Tweeting stuff about each other, they shared a lot of laughter.. And one day after practicing with the lads. They were on a high laughing so hard walking closely to each other fingers brushing, shoulders bumping together.  
As they entered their room, and Liam closed the door turning around to see Zayn looking at him with a look that he didn’t have the chance to read cause Zayn closed the space between them crowding him against the door foreheads attached breathing heavily  
And Liam’s heart is Loud he can swear that Zayn hears it too. Zayn nuzzled their noses together, Liam knew he was asking for permission. Liam gave a Nod and Zayn started with one peck which turned to something filthy and desperate too quickly. Liam backed him so his back wasn’t against the door lips still attached unlocking only to take off their shirts. He tapped Zayn’s hips.  
Zayn jumped and Liam carried him kissing fervently. This is like nothing he ever experienced.  
He got them to his bed but turned so he was laying on his back Zayn straddling him till Zayn continued kissing him as he laid beside him taking his jeans off then Liam’s who chose to go commando for the day, Zayn groaned at that kissing Liam harder his hand started to go lower scratched his fingernails lightly under his bellybutton till he went lower and touched him for the first time. Liam’s moan was defiantly heard to who ever will pass by their room.  
He jerked him slowly he knew he was making Liam desperate. When Zayn was letting his hand go lower. Liam stopped him “Za..Zayn this is new for me”  
Zayn cutted him and said “it’s ok babe”  
“how about you fuck me” Zayn whispered in his ear  
“I already fingered myself thinking about you today” Liam was hard it hurts nodding. He asked Liam to sit down straddling him lifting himself to lube Liam’s cock then Liam can feel Zayn sink down on him slowly his eyes closed in bliss he took a minute to adjust till he started moving Liam trying to kiss him but it felt too much he couldn’t but let his head rest on Zayn’s shoulder biting and sucking muffling his moans and groans against it.  
Till Zayn started moving in figure eights that Liam felt that he is on edge and he knew that Zayn was too. He Laid back bringing Zayn with him by his waist bent his knees his foot on the bed and thrusted into him quick and hard few thrusts and they came together.  
Liam waited till his breathing evened out and asked Zayn “Zayn?”  
“Yeah?” peeking up at him smiling tiredly “this can never happen again”  
And with that Zayn lifted himself quickly wincing at how sore he is  
“And why is that Liam?”  
“Because We are band mates and this couldn’t be, it’ll ruin everything”  
At that Zayn gathered the pieces of clothing after pulling his boxers on  
He walked out, eyes welled with tears.  
Liam was screwed.

**

It had been 3 days since and Liam was feeling awful, Zayn was avoiding him most of the time, he wanted everything to go back to normal but that is not an option after he tasted Zayn after he was in him, he can’t forget that not with Zayn being with him in the same room changing in front of him, and it’s torture to not be able to touch after he felt the smooth skin under his fingertips.  
Today Zayn entered the room in nothing but a towel on his waist munching on a piece of toast rummaging in his case and as he was about to turn around to head to his bed. Liam was in front of him, grabbed him by the neck and kissed him harshly and took him to bed kissing him every where and “I’m sorry” whispered with each kiss till Zayn pulled Liam till he was hovering over him to kiss him long and slow. Liam was so gentle with him that night and they slept legs tangled together, Zayn’s breath tickling Liam’s collarbone.  
They didn’t speak of anything, didn’t define what was between them, but everything went to normal for a long time like how they were before, everything. Well except the sex that was new, and they did that a lot.  
Till one day Danielle came to the picture.  
Zayn disappeared for a week. No trace of him.  
When Liam saw him after that for the first time Zayn was laughing talking with Louis, and when he saw him a “Hi! Liam” said to him which he couldn’t respond to only with a small wave  
Zayn was acting normal ? But not!  
Conversations between them was rare but when they happened Zayn was weirdly acting like Zayn.. Zayn was perfecting everything about this but trying to hide that he was trying not to be in the same room as Liam ALONE!  
And that happened a month and half later.  
Zayn changed as soon as they entered their shared room and went to the door heading to  
Niall’s room to watch a movie. But Liam was tired of this, he grabbed him by the arm as he was opening it.  
Turned him to face him and crowded him like Zayn did the first time they kissed. His nose nuzzling Zayn’s cheek hand on his hip the other on his neck. Zayn was dying to kiss him but all he did was lifting his dead hands and grabbed Liam’s face and looked him at the eye, eyes glistening with tears and a sad smile that broke Liam’s heart.  
Zayn kissed his forehead a lingering kiss and left. Zayn didn’t let his tears fall till the door closed of Niall’s room, he slept head on Niall’s lap, tears dampening Niall’s sweatpants.

Liam felt frustrated and felt like shit what the hell is wrong with him! He has a girlfriend for god sake and this is his friend he’s hurting!  
If he kept this up he’ll lose them both. He is a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I'll add to it, but hope you've liked this
> 
> Title is from Nickelback - Trying not to love you
> 
> My tumblr : Ziamsession.tumblr.com


End file.
